gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
New Directions (Episode)
New Directions 'is the very first installment of ''Glee: A New Beginning. '' Plot It starts with Will putting an audition page for the Glee Club: New Directions. After the original New Directions graduated Will felt a little bit lonely, but he thinks that this will be a great year full of emotion and new experiences. After that a guy was signing up for the glee club his name is Charlie John ''CJ and when he finished The Hockey Team threw him slushies and tell him Welcome to the Monarchy, The Hockey Team: Kings, The Glee Club: Just silly clowns. And they leave. When Charlie was in the bathroom cleaning the slushie a girl appears (Jade Weaters), and ask him if he was ok. He answered, Well, I have been better but the worst part is the pain in your eyes, but you can deal with that. They just laugh and she started cleaning him. He asked her, Are you going to audition?, she answered Of course, my cousin was in the Glee Club two years ago, CJ really surprised asked her ''Which was her name?, and she answered Rachel Berry. Later Will was walking by the hallway and he took a look to the audition list and he saw that there were already eight guy signed out. When he was leaving a guy (David ''Dj Pierce) stopped him and asked him at what time the auditions will be. To what Will answered, They will be tomorrow at 10:00. The guy smile and tells Will, Well get ready because I will rock the stage. The next day Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste were in the auditorium ready for the auditions. They called the first one, the boy entered and said, Hi my name is Scott ''Scotty Howard and I'm gonna sing Ladies' Choice from Hairspray.'' ''Scott:'' Once you browse through the whole selection Shake those hips in my direction Bringing it back if she never did see Take me home and then unwrap me Shop around with every dollar I’ve got to be The Ladies Choice Ladies choice The Ladies Choice. Then they called the second one, this time was a girl she gets in and said, Hi I'm Rose Weiner and I'm gonna be singing ''Long Live from Taylor Swift.'' ''Rose:' Long live the walls we crashed through How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders One day we will be remembered. After that they called the third guy, he entered doing a split and says, That's how good stars get in, my name is David ''Dj Pierce and I'm gonna be singing Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love from Usher.'' David:' 'Cuz baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again Yeah baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again So dance dance like it's the last last night of your life life Imma get your right 'Cuz baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again. Then they called the fourth girl, Hi, my name is Caroline ''Caro Underwood and I'm gonna sing Maureen's Take Me Or Leave Me from RENT. 'Caroline:' Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say "Baby so be kind and don't lose your mind just remember that I'm your baby! Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn, Take me, baby, or leave me, Take me, baby, or leave me...'' After that they take a break to refresh their mind from all the great auditions they saw, Will was totally decided to let them in. While that CJ was going to the auditions and finds out a guy (Darren Jamie Groen), Darren stops him and asked if he was going to the auditions, CJ answered him that yes, then Darren told him, Well, I see you're that kind of boys that likes to be a leader but, you're not gonna be a captain of the club I deserve that place. CJ just and smile and leave. Back to the auditions, Darren was next, Hi, I'm Darren Jamie Groen, and I'm gonna be singing ''Stereo Love from Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. 'Darren:' My heart's a stereo It beats for your, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo.'' The next one to audition was a girl, Hi, my name is Charlotte Scott and I'm gonna be singing ''Skyscraper from Demi Lovato.'' ''Charlotte: You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like i'm made of glass Like i'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!'' There were missing only two auditions. They called the last girl, Hi, I'm Jade Weaters, I'm Rachel Berry's cousin, and I'm gonna be singing ''Me, Myself And Time from Demi Lovato. 'Jade:' I can make the rain stop If I wanna Just by my attitude I can take my laptop Record a snapshot And change your point of view 'Cause I'm living the dream And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best Not to blow it, to blow it And I know everything will be fine With me, myself, and time.'' Then the last guy gets in, Hi, my name is Charlie John ''CJ Thompson and I'm gonna be singing The Reason from Hoobastank.'' ''Charlie: I'm not a perfect person, There's many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so, I have to say before I go, That I just want you to know I've found out a reason for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, And the reason is you, I've found out a reason to show, A side of me you didn't know, A reason for all that I do, And the reason is you.'' While he was singing all the other guys were in the backstage watching. When he finished Jade run to the stage and gave him a hug and told him, You're awesome, he was in shock because he was surprised of the hug but, he answered, Thank you but, I'll never be such great as you. Will told them to leave and that the results will be post tomorrow. At the end of the day Jade find out Charlie in the hallway and asked him if he wanted to go to drink something he didn't thought it and answered yes. He took her hand and leave. Next to them was Rose who looked at them with jealous eyes. The next day all the kids were looking at the board at the first hour. The results were already posted. Everyone was in. They took a look at the captains and they saw that they were Charlie and Jade. Darren was disapointed but, anyways he congrats Charlie and Jade. When they were leaving they got slushied by The Hockey Team, and they screamed, Welcome to our house, big losers. After they cleaned they went to the Choir Room, Will introduces them the Jazz Ensemble and introduce Brad to who tells them, You look like the first kids but a little bit younger. They laugh and introduce themselves. Will tells them that they may recruit four or more guys to be complete and asked them for ideas. David Dj told them to perform The Bitch Is Back from Theory Of A Deadman. But Charlotte says that it was not a good song. Then Caroline Caro says, Why don't we perform during the lunch? Jade says, That's a perfect idea but what we can sing?. And CJ anwered, I already got it. During the lunch they were sitted together they were planning how to start, but Scott says, We don't got to think, we got to live it. Hit It! ''Scott: Let's Drop!'' ''David: Yeah,'' ''Charlie: Come On'' ''Darren: Shake, Shake'' ''Charlie: I'll take you home If you don't leave me at the front door'' ''Jade: (Leave me at the front door)'' ''Scott: Your body's cold But girl, we're gettin' so warm'' ''David: And I was thinking of ways That I could get inside'' ''Rose: (Get inside)'' ''Darren: Tonight you're falling in love'' ''Caroline: Let me go now'' ''Charlie: This feeling's tearing me up'' ''Charlotte: Here we go now'' ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions: Now if she does it like this Will you do it like that?'' ''David and Rose with New Directions: Now if she touches like this Will you touch her right back?'' ''Scott and Caroline with New Directions: Now if she moves like this Will you move her like that?'' ''Darren and Charlotte with New Directions: Come on, shake, shake Shake, shake, shake it'' ''New Directions: Shake, shake Shake, shake, shake it (x4)'' ''Darren: I saw you dancing And I couldn't get you off my mind'' ''Scott: I could tell that you could tell That I was taking my time'' ''David: But I was thinking of ways To get you to stay tonight'' ''Charlie: Body's shaking Tell me off so I can turn off the lights'' ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions: Now if she does it like this Will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this Will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this Will you move her like that? Come on, shake, shake Shake, shake, shake it'' ''New Directions: Shake, shake Shake, shake, shake it (x4).'' When they finish all the cafeteria was in a complete silence. They thought that the people dislike it but after a while everyone claps them. After lunch they went to a Glee Club meeting and Will congrats them, he says that it was awesome how they were liked by the students. Charlie tells him that maybe they already get over with bothering the Glee Club. Sue gets in the Choir Room and tells them that she is surprised of how the public received them and that now Glee Club is not as a loser as last year, it is worst. That the good receiving of the students was just to distract them, they just stay quiet for a moment but then Jade says, Maybe they are doing that but, it is better than being bullied. And when they start bothering us we will confront them. Sue tells her, Look Jade, I appreciate how great you're in my cheerios but, don't try confront me, that doesn't goes with me. Well cheerios I want you on the field at five, and Will think about donating your vests to charity. At the end of the day Charlie tells the kids to make a performance for themelves to prove that Glee Club and New Directions are not losers anymore. The other guys say that it was a perfect idea. They went to the auditorium they asked him what they are going to do and CJ told them, Just follow me, Hit It! ''Charlie: Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere'' ''Jade: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere'' ''Charlie: A singer in a smoky room'' ''Jade: The smell of wine and cheap perfume'' ''Charlie and Jade: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on'' ''Charlie and Jade with New Directions: Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the nights'' Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight, people ''New Directions: Don't Stop!'' The next day during the Glee Club meeting Will tells them that he saw them performing Don't Stop Believin, and it remembered him old New Directions, it remembered him what it feels to be alive and that they did it really great. Then the bell rang. When everybody left Charlie stops Jade and ask her if she wants to be her boyfriend, she just smile and says, Give time to the time, and she leaves. Songs *Ladies' Choice'' from Hairspray sung by '''Scotty. *''Long Live'' by Taylor Swift sung by Rose. *''DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love'' by Usher sung by Dj. *''Take Me Or Leave Me ''from RENT sung by Caro. *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine sung by Darren. *''Skyscraper'' by Demi Lovato sung by Charlotte. *''Me, Myself, and Time'' sung by Demi Lovato sung by Jade. *''The Reason'' by Hoobastank sung by Charlie. *''Shake It'' by Metro Station sung by New Directions. *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey sung by New Directions. Starring Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One Category:Season premieres